Trapped
by Adazula
Summary: Blue Pearl wasn't always this way. She took her orders and she didn't question the life she was supposed to have. Not even her fate when she broke the very rule that is unforgivable. Now here she is. Free from her oppressors, but she is still trapped in a prison she foraged on her own.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

By: Adazula

Story description: Blue Pearl wasn't always this way. She took her orders and she didn't question the life she was supposed to have. Not even her fate when she broke the very rule that is unforgivable. Now here she is. Free from her oppressors, but she is still trapped in a prison she foraged on her own.

* * *

Blue Pearl clutches onto herself and rocks her way through her prison cell on the homeworld ship. She was scared. She embarrassed her leader and failed Homeworld. What she did was unforgivable. She is being taken somewhere to be destroyed. She should never had done what she did.

But she did what she did. There was no doubt about it. She knew what she did was wrong. She knew the whole time she did it from the very start.

She whimpers in fright and grunts in pain. She can't really scream. Homeworld saw to that.

She feels her cell shake when a Jasper punches her cell from the other side of the barrier.

" Shut up in there!" The Jasper shouts at her which makes her shudder violently. " You should have thought of not disobeying your orders in the first place! Now we're stuck with handling you!"

" What about cluster?!" The Peridot shouts.

" Rose Quartz takes priority!" The Jasper says. " Get back to the control bridge and set a course for Homeworld!"

" Well what about the Pearl and the Lapis Lazuli!?" She says. " We were also tasked with getting rid of her."

" We'll deal with her on the way and Lapis Lazuli later!" The Jasper grunts.

Blue Pearl shakes as she attempts to quiet down her whimpering to no avail as the Jasper and the Peridot leaves. She can't even be scared correctly. It's understandable that she was to be destroyed. Who would want a defective pearl like her?

She wearing a dark midnight blue halter neck dress with a high leg slit on her right and a low back that contrasts her light blue skin and messy short blue hair. As well as matching long gloves and leggings. A light blue ribbon wraps around her body before making a bow at the start of the leg slit. Across her face is a beautiful midnight blue translucent veil that covers across her mouth that shimmers in the light. Her polished gem is located in the middle of her chest.

Her fears disappear for a second as she suddenly sees an unusual type of gem run past her cell. It was short and stocky. It had a pink shirt and blue pants on. She wonders what kind of gem it was to have such an unusual color scheme.

It was not long after she sees the Jasper running around frantically and full of anger.

" Where is she?!" The Jasper shouts as she runs through the hallway.

Someone must have escaped. It must have been the unusual gem. Which is a bad thing. Especially since the Jasper in charge is a real brute.

Not long after hearing the Jasper shouting, the ship starts to shake violently and is falling towards the atmosphere. Fast. Blue Pearl is shocked. Don't they have a capable Peridot?

The ship becomes more violent as time moves on and before Blue Pearl could register anything that is going on, the ship makes a crashing impact.

It was only a few minutes before she comes to and sees everything aflame. The ship was destroyed. Everything was destroyed.

She touches the ground which seems strangely soft to her and grabs a handful of this substance before she lets it fall out of her hand. What kind of planet is this?

She feels like she was electrocuted when she hears voices nearby.

" Amethyst! Put that down! We don't know if it could explode!" She hears a high strung voice that seems familiar in a strange way. She just can't seem to remember.

" Relax. P. The ship can't be more exploded or damaged than it already is thanks to Garnet." A carefree voice says.

" I did what I had to do." A cool voice says.

The footsteps become closer. Which frightens Blue Pearl. She shakingly gets up and tries to run but collapses immediately. She looks down to find her left leg misshapen and deformed. Unnerved, she looks at her gem to find it has been cracked down the middle.

She starts breathing frantically as she starts crawling as fast as she could. She has to get away. She has to get away!

" Huh? Guys! Look! There's another gem!" She hears the carefree voice which sends Blue Pearl into a full blown panic.

Knowing it's no use, she tucks herself into the fetal position and shuts her eyes as she shakes violently as the footsteps rush to wherever she is.

" Guys. Her leg." The carefree voice says.

" She must have cracked her gem. What do you want to do Garnet?" The high strung voice says.

" We better get her to the fountain." The cool voice enters the conversation.

Blue Pearl goes rigid as feels hands slowly go under her and pick her up bridal style before she feels the person make a run for it with her in their arms. At this point, she was at a level of fright where she can't make herself whimper or cry at all. She doesn't know what they're going to do to her and she's scared. She knows she should accept her fate, but she's scared. All she can do now is keep her eyes shut.

Before she can even think the next thing on her mind, She is suddenly submerged in water. She opens her eyes and sees pink water around her. She doesn't know what to make of this, but she doesn't move. This is all new to her and for some reason, it's pleasant.

Has she been shattered? Did the ship crashing finally end her existence and this is some sort of after effect. This euphoria. This feeling of being safe. It has to be. The life of a Pearl does not feel this way.

She then sees glowing coming from her gem and feels her physical pain melt away. But along with her pain disappearing, she starts to feel weak. Her eyes threatened to shut and she lets it as someone pulls her out of the water. If she was to be shattered by these gems, she might as well give into her wants for one last time.

* * *

Blue Pearl jolts awake and rolls off of what was that she was laying on. She is still shaking from what's going on and is hyperventilating. She looks down and touches her gem in shock. It's been fixed. Which doesn't make sense. She was supposed to be destroyed.

She looks around of what it appears to be her new prison cell. Only this time it was more pleasant looking.

The walls were like crystals. They shimmer with different angles and different lights. There was a bed which was never present in the last prison she was in. When in any place she really was in. Pearls don't sleep. They work for their masters. Whom are the ones allowed to have the pleasures to sleep.

The prison also has a door instead of a barrier that prevents gems from leaving which leaves Blue Pearl baffled. Is this primitive or what?

" What kind of place is?" She thinks before she hears footsteps coming towards her cell door.

When Blue Pearl hears the door open, she jumps out of the bed and runs to the farthest wall as fast as she could. She knows she can't escape, but it was on that instinct of hers to get as far away from the door as possible.

She squeezes herself into a ball and tucks herself into the corner as much as possible. As she hears footsteps come closer to her, she starts to shake and whimper. She shouldn't whimper, it guarantees her to be destroyed in a slow painful manner.

She closes her eyes as tightly facing the corner as she could when she senses whoever is behind her is within arms length of her now. She tenses at the thought of her fate.

But then something unexpectedly happens. A hand gently touches the back of her head and runs its fingers through her hair in a very gentle manner almost comforting.

She shudders in response and whimpers even more. She doesn't what to make of this. What is this gem doing to her?

" Don't be afraid." The cool voice tells her quietly. " We're not going to hurt you."

But it causes her to shake more violently and whimper more loudly. Blue Pearl can't believe it. She shouldn't believe it. She just wants it to get her beating over with and for the gem leave. Leave her to her emotions.

The hand slowly leaves her hair and she hears the footsteps become more distant as whoever was there left her cell and shut the door. Which confuses her. Where was her punishment?

* * *

 **This is a short story I wanted to do for a bit and it has gone through several changes. Mainly the characteristics of well the main character. She is definitely different from what I am used to writing. So please be patient because she is very childlike for a reason.**

 **The story won't really be more than five chapters and hopefully I will finish before I go back to school and get back into my regular stories for the rest of you guys waiting. I guess because of all that is going on in my life this is my way of coping with the losses. I really do want to get back into the swing of things. Blue Pearl is really me right now.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New gems.

Time is all but an illusion to Blue Pearl. She doesn't know how long it has been since the gem was here, but she refuses to leave the corner. The corner was her only defense.

She knows she's on the planet Earth. She's been there before. It was during the rebellion over five thousand years ago. She was a Pearl to her Diamond. Blue Diamond. Being a Pearl to someone of her status was the greatest honor any Pearl could wish to have. She should've been more appreciative of what she had, but even then she wanted more. What she wanted was what got her deemed to be executed and should have been by now if it weren't for these strange gems that brought her here and healed her.

She touches her gem and feels nothing but emptiness. Having no idea what's going on and the fear of the unknown.

She then hears the door unlocked and open. She immediately turns to her corner out of sheer force of habit.

" Please go away. Please go away." She thinks frantically as she shakes.

" Yo." The carefree voice says. " I'm Amethyst."

Blue Pearl can't say her name. Even if she wanted to. Which she doesn't. She's just a Pearl. Nothing that significant.

" You know you should turn around. Looking at a corner all day must be really boring." The Amethyst says.

" Please." She thinks. " Leave me alone."

She feels something land on her head. It wasn't a moment later that a some purple bird is staring her in the face.

" Peekaboo!" The bird says in amusement.

Blue Pearl makes out a muffled scream and scurries from the corner in fright. She knocks over a table that lands with a loud clatter which frightens her even more. She looks around fast before she frantically crawls to another corner and does her best to tuck herself into a ball in an attempt to calm herself down.

The door opens.

" Amethyst! Get out here. Now!" The high strung voice orders.

" Ugh. Fine! I was only trying to cheer her up." The Amethyst groans as leaves the room.

Blue Pearl couldn't stop hyperventilating. Even when the door had long closed and she could no longer hear the footsteps from outside.

* * *

" What were you thinking?!" Pearl shouts. " Scaring her like that. She could have hurt herself!"

" I was trying to cheer her up a bit. Steven would laugh whenever I did that." Amethyst says.

" Well she's not Steven at all. Plus you used did that when he was a toddler." Pearl says.

" Hey. I tried. Alright!" Amethyst shouts.

" I don't think anything's helping. I tried a gentle approach and Amethyst did what she did. It doesn't change anything with this gem." Garnet says.

" It's because of you." Pearl says absentmindedly.

" What?" Garnet and Amethyst says in confusion to the comment.

" Sorry." Pearl apologizes.

" No what do you mean?" Garnet insists.

" Well…. Coming from experience. I used to be scared of whenever a gem larger than me was standing over me or giving me orders. Particularly when I used to be owned." Pearl says. She really doesn't like talking about her past.

" So you're saying this Pearl is threatened by me." Garnet says.

" More or less. It's not like you're doing it on purpose. She just doesn't know nor trust you."

" You might be right." Garnet says.

" What about me or Steven?" Amethyst says.

" Another problem. She'll be confused by you and since what happened, she's now afraid of you. Not all Gems that have Pearls are necessarily bigger than them. She doesn't know if she is to fear you or Steven. Which will make her scared of her environment."

" You seem to know a lot about this Pearl." Garnet says.

" Not all Pearls know each other." Pearl says. " I just…..have a general idea of how she must feel. Being a Pearl on an unknown planet on your own is frightening to say the least. You don't what to do because you have no one to tell you what to do. It's basically like being a lost child. Which is what you are when you're a Pearl."

" So we tried Garnet. That didn't work. I went in there. Didn't work either. Maybe it should be your turn." Amethyst says.

" I…" Pearl says with hesitation. " I don't know how she will take to me."

" Your equal to her. It might just be the trick." Garnet says.

" But we don't know if it will work. She's unpredictable." Pearl says.

" We won't know unless we try. Or do you want to put her in a bubble?" Garnet says.

Pearl sighs. " No. She's not a enemy. She's just scared. When I saw her face for the first time, I saw myself."

Garnet comes up and puts a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

" Which is you need to go in there and try to reason with this Pearl." She says.

* * *

Blue Pearl hears footsteps, but also the voice are what makes her tense up. Especially what happened the last time.

" You need to go in there. She's likely to not be afraid of you." Says the cool voice from earlier.

" I can't. She's… She's…" A familiar high strung voice says.

" Like you." The cool voice finishes. " Which is exactly why you should go in there. She's more likely to trust you than the rest of us."

The high strung voice sighs, " Fine. But only for a few minutes."

It was that the prison door starts to open and Blue Pearl goes back into her position when the first one came in.

The steps that came up to her were lighter. More delicate. She's heard them before. She's heard the from other Pearls.

" Um….. Blue Pearl?" The high strung voice says nervously. After thinking about it. She sounds like another Pearl as well. But she refuses to turn around. She doesn't trust herself. She can't trust herself. Not after what she did.

" Can you look at me? Don't worry. I'm not going hurt you." The high strung voice asks even though she sounds unsure yet authoritative. It sounds like an option. Which is not given to Pearls. They are given orders. It must be an order.

Blue shakes as she slowly turns away from the corner and places her hand on the floor and opens her eyes staring at it. She slowly raises her eyes at the person talking to her to find it is another Pearl.

This Pearl was different though. She seemed stronger and more able to handle herself instead of relying on others. Which is not the typical characteristics of a Pearl. But nevertheless, she is a Pearl.

Blue Pearl gasps in her shock and tears descend from her eyes. She should've know it was another Pearl, but it's still a shock nevertheless. It was in a way a relief. Pearls don't hurt each other. Not when they get hurt by their masters.

The other Pearl kneels beside her which makes Blue Pearl back into the corner a bit, but still keeps her distance from her.

" I know you're still frightened, so I'll keep my distance, but can you tell me what were you doing on the ship?" She asks.

Blue Pearls shakes her head in a shaking manner.

" Why?" She asks.

Blue Pearl clutches her throat and shakes her head. Which gives the other Pearl the idea.

" Oh…..." The Pearl says in disappointment. " You can't talk."

Blue Pearl nods.

Pearl sighs. The situation isn't ideal at all. She's dealing with a Pearl that can't talk to her and she doesn't know if she can write. Most, if not all, of the time, Pearls are not educated enough to learn writing. Which creates a problem of communication. Pearl was lucky enough to learn writing from Rose after she joined her. But this Pearl has only known serving her mistress.

" Alright then. I guess we'll take it one step at a time." She says to calmly Blue Pearl. " I want to help, but we need to build some trust. I know it's going to take some time and I understand you're scared. But we will take this one step at a time. Do you understand?"

Blue Pearl slowly looks up at the other Pearl and nods for the first time without shaking in fear.

* * *

 **Second Chapter is up. I hope you all like it. I might not be able to update for a few days but hopefully that will only be the extent of how long it will be. I do want to have this finished before the summer is up.**

 **Tell me what you think and give me ideas of how you want this to go. Don't worry if I like it, I will give credit for the ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Experiences

Blue Pearl has been pacing around the cell for who knows how long since the other Pearl had left. Being here. Doing nothing is driving her nuts. She doesn't want to do nothing. Because doing nothing means she is thinking and she doesn't want to think. She doesn't want to think. She'll only think about what she did and what she did….to her.

" Don't think. Don't think." She says in her head. But saying don't think makes her think. It does nothing but the opposite.

She start hyperventilating as the memories start flooding back to her without anything to stop it. Everything flashing over. Over and over and over again.

She walks over to a wall and hits her head against it. It hurts, but it stops her thinking for one second. One second of relief before the memories come back. She does it again. This time harder. The memories don't come back longer.

" Stay out. Stay out!" She screams in her head as starts to repeatedly bang her head harder against the wall. The more time she does it, the more times it will not be there to torment her.

The door of her prison door flies open and footsteps rush over to her. She is taken by surprise when she suddenly yanked away from the wall.

She starts letting out a muffled scream and struggles to get out of the strong gem's arms. Only this time, it was in anger. Why are they doing this to her?! Why can't they just leave her alone?!

She is suddenly thrown on to the bed and she is faced with a gem that looks like a version of a Ruby if it weren't for the fact that she's much bigger, has a cyan color scheme and has visors over her eyes. She eyes the two gems on her hands and figures out that she's a fusion. Which freaks her out even more.

" No. Stop it. Stop it!" She yells at Blue Pearl as she grabs her flinging arms and forces them on to the bed.

Blue Pearl growls and she continues to struggle against the gem. She doesn't make out what the gem says next. She just wants to forget. She wants to forget what she did.

The Amethyst comes in with rope and the gems ties her wrists and ankles to the bed as she struggles with all of her might. Although she's not at all strong compared to them.

" We'll untie you when you calm down." The Fusion says taking a breath as Blue Pearl continues to grunt, whine, and bang her head against the bed as they leave and shut the door. Unfortunately the bed is much softer and doesn't create the pain she needs.

She just wants to forget. Can't anyone understand? She just wants to forget.

* * *

" You tied her to the bed?!" Pearl says in outrage to Garnet.

" She was hitting herself against the wall and becoming violent. It was my only option." Garnet says justifying the decision.

" Pearl. I was there. She was really hurting herself really bad in there." Amethyst defends Garnet's decision.

" Well thanks to you we might have lost all progress with her. If we had any at all!" Pearl nearly shouts. Which surprises her. Why is she suddenly becoming attached to this Pearl she has only know for a little bit.

" We might have to bubble her." Garnet says. " She's becoming unpredictable and it's becoming impossible to know what she might try next."

" You said not too long ago that you don't want to bubble her." Pearl says the very thing.

" Yes. I did. I also didn't know she was going to do this to herself. We don't know what's she's capable of and we don't know how she'll react around others. Especially Steven." Garnet says

" But the only thing she's a danger to is herself." Pearl says. " Putting her in a bubble will do nothing but delay the problem for later. I don't know the best way to help her, but I know that this is not the solution."

" Well do you have a plan that doesn't involve her not hitting herself and us not having to tie her up?" Amethyst says.

" Well. Nothing seems to come to mind." Pearl says. " But…. We shouldn't resort to the bubble. At least not yet. I just need to be able to establish some form of communication with her. Hopefully in the attempts that we can help her."

" Look. We might be no good around her, but you still might have a chance." Garnet says. " Hopefully her feelings for you haven't changed after what's happened."

" I hope." Pearl says thinking about the other Pearl.

* * *

Pearl comes up to the cell door feeling really complexed about the gem on the other side. It's not like she doesn't care about the poor gem. She's a fellow Pearl. She always had a soft spot for them because she knew what it was like to be in their shoes. But she seems to keep on taking responsibilities she never wanted to have in the first place. She didn't want to look after another gem. Even if she was another Pearl.

She sighs as she opens the door to find the Pearl finally calm down and just lying still on the bed facing the ceiling.

" Blue Pearl." She says. The Pearl shifts her head to face her. Even though her eyes are covered by her hair, she knows she's looking at her.

" Look. I'm sorry for earlier. We just didn't want you getting hurt. And I understand you're mad about it, but what other choice did we have? Letting you destroy your form on your own?" She says in frustration.

The Blue Pearl turns her head away from her in shame.

She continues as sits on the bed beside her, " Look. I don't even know first thing about you. You can't even talk. You most likely you can't write. I don't how I'm going to work with you. I don't even know what to do with you."

Pearl then surveys the area and takes note of how small this place feels. It really feels like a prison. Even though it is, it feels maddening for Pearl to even be in here for a few minutes. Let alone the amount of time Blue Pearl has been in. It's then that Pearl realizes what this gem needs.

" Alright then." Pearl says in frustration as she starts to untie the gem. " You know what? Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to untie you. We are leaving this cell and getting you some fresh air. Because being in this cell for as long as you would drive me insane and I think that's what going on with you. But you have to be cooperative. I don't want hurting yourself or anyone around you. And I don't want you to leave my side for a second until we get back. Do I make myself clear?"

Blue nods as Pearl unites the last binds and helps her sit up on the bed.

" Good. Follow me." Pearl says as she helps her out of the bed and leads the fellow Pearl out of the cell.

Blue follows her down a crystal hallway without being more than five feet away from her and it wasn't long until they went through a strange door into another strange place of its own kind. Made out strange materials that creek under her every step.

" This is Steven's room." Pearl explains as she continues walking through the place while Blue Pearl surveys the area a bit. " We'll come back here later. Right now we're going outside to meet with the others."

When they go through another door, Blue Pearl is suddenly blinded by heavy amounts of light. It takes her a bit before her eyes adjust to be able survey the area of this Earth.

Something about it seems peaceful to Blue Pearl. Water lapping the ground in a strange pattern. The sounds of a warm breeze and the water is all comforting to her. Which in a way, settles the nerves she has been having from the start.

She follows the other Pearl down the steps and suddenly jolts her foot away from what is at the bottom of the steps. It was the same strange soft material that she came across when the ship crashed.

She gingerly tries again lets her one bare foot embrace the soft warm ground before she does the same with the other. This is all new to her. Her feet had only known the cold, hard surface of Homeworld. She has never felt something like this and she doesn't know if she wants to get off of it or embrace it.

" Blue Pearl!" The other Pear catches her attention from a distance. " Come on!"

She looks at the Pearl before turning her attention back onto strange ground before making another step.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day. I know I said a few days later, but I have been sick all day today. I had nothing to do other than write up the chapters. So I guess this is a nice treat for you guys Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

 **I decided to extend the story to maybe about ten instead of five. Mostly because the material I want to get in exceeded the five chapter limit I set up. But I promise, It will be done before my summer is up.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A day at the beach

" Hey Pearl!" A voice shouts. Blue Pearl looks up to see that it was the unusual gem from the ship she saw.

" Hello Steven." The Pearl says with a smile on her face. The Steven looks up at her in a friendly manner before turning his attention to Blue Pearl.

When he makes a step forward towards her, she backs away and hides behind Pearl. It's not like she's completely afraid of him, but she doesn't know what to make of him.

" It's probably not a good idea to get too close to her yet Steven. She really has some reservations. Best if you keep your distance for now." Pearl tells him.

" I understand Pearl." He says before turning his attention to Blue Pearl. " Hi I'm Steven. What's your name?"

Pearl sighs and looks at Blue Pearl, who nods her the ok to explain for her to the Steven.

" I'm afraid Blue Pearl can't talk Steven. I don't if she has always been like this or if something happened, but she can't talk. That's all I know." She explains.

" Oh. I see…." Steven says looking a bit disappointed.

Blue Pearl sighs in frustration as well.

Then Steven looks up at her friendly again. " Well. That's ok. We can still have some fun. Follow me!" He says before he runs towards the water.

Blue Pearl looks at Pearl in confusion. Fun? What do you mean by fun?

" Come on." Pearl tells her. " We better humor him."

Blue Pearl follows the two to the water. She watches as the Steven jumps into the water and starts splashing around. Which makes her raise an eyebrow. For what reason could this be important?

All of a sudden a giant purple shark pops out of the water which makes Blue Pearl yelp as she falls on to the soft ground.

" Amethyst….." Pearl growls at the purple shark.

The purple shark shape shifts into another gem that is purple with the gem located on her chest.

" Hey. Chill it dude." She says as she and Steven are laughing as they continue to splash around. Steven then leaves Amethyst to going back to shapeshifting for fun and comes up to Blue Pearl.

" Are you ok?" Steven asks out of concern for her.

Blue Pearl doesn't pay attention as she looks at the ground in curiosity before she lifts a hand to see it made an imprint on the soft ground. She grabs a handful of it like she did the first time before she lets it fall out of her hand once again.

" Oh!" Steven says. Catching her attention. " It's called sand. You can make sandcastles. Leave handprints. Even write. Look."

He then writes his name in the sand.

Blue Pearl gets on all fours and looks at the writing curiously. She's shock that this 'sand' could do that. She then slowly places her finger on the sand and starts mimicking his hand movements. Only this time it was her own name in her native language.

" Huh?" Steven says in confusion. He's never seen this type of writing before.

" Wait a minute….." Pearl looks at it for a second and realizes. " You can write!?" She shouts which makes Blue Pearl jolt for a second in response.

" Sorry!" Pearl apologizes. " I'm…. I'm just surprised. Pearls don't usually know writing. How did you learn to write?"

Blue Pearl was hesitant but nevertheless she turns her attention to the sand and writes slowly, " Someone had taught me when I couldn't talk anymore."

" Who?" She asks.

By then, Blue Pearl takes her finger away from the sand and kneels. Pearl sees the look of shame on her face and could tell she hit a touchy subject. Which leaves some sort of clue to her past. A painful past.

" You don't have to tell me now." Pearl says to Blue Pearl. " Like I said, we'll take this one step at a time."

Blue Pearl looks up and nods at Pearl before she hears footsteps coming up behind her.

" I see that our guest is out and about." The Fusion says as she stands next to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl squeaks and backs away a bit in response.

" I thought getting her out might do her some good Garnet." Pearl says.

" Well you might want to consider heading inside real soon. A really bad storm is coming." She says.

" Cool!" Stevens says enthusiastically. " We can make s'mores and watch Lonely Blade!"

" I'm in." Amethyst says as she comes out of the water.

" Well. I guess that's our plan then. As soon as I take Blue Pearl back to her…..uh…...room?" Pearl says uncomfortably as looks at Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl gives her the look of " Really?"

" Aw…. What?" Steven says in disappointment.

" Well I guess she can stick around for the movie, but today has already been much on Blue Pearl anyway." Pearl says.

" It's also weird anyway. Calling her Blue Pearl. I don't know. Maybe we should call her something other than that." Steven says.

" We'll think of names later. Right now we should get inside." Garnet says as they look up at the now dark grey sky.

All of the gems get up and head back towards the temple. Blue Pearl lags behind as she looks at the darkened sky. She has never seen a change in the sky before. It was always black skies with stars out on Homeworld. She has never seen a star so bright it light up the sky. Nor see the sky this dark grey before. There's just so many things she hasn't seen before on Earth, it's overwhelming.

The next thing surprises her when a drop of water hits her cheek which sends her back to a memory.

" _I know we shouldn't be in here, but come on. It'll be great!" A massive green name Jade says with a smile on her face._

 _She's a big gem with light green skin with tribal armband tattoos all over on both arms. She looks like but is a bit bigger than most Jaspers and has a much kinder face. Her long wild mint green hair is in a high ponytail and her gem is located on her shoulder._

 _Blue Pearl is hesitant, but she takes the green gem's hand anyway is lead into the fountain._

 _She looks down to see her feet wet when they are in the fountain and she chuckles in response. What is she thinking!? T_ _his is crazy! Being in her mistress' private fountain. They could both get in trouble! Especially her! She can't believe she had let Jade talk her into this!_

 _But it doesn't cross her mind as_ _Jade splashes her which causes her to yelp and for Jade to laugh. Blue Pearl smirks at Jade before she splashes her hard than the big gem did. Instead of being angry,_ _Jade laughs as she sticks her head under a waterfall and whips her hair around._

 _" Come on!" She says. " Try it!"_

 _Blue Pearl chuckles as she ducks under the waterfall and gets soak everywhere with Jade at her side. Not even caring that she was late on her errands or breaking the rules just this once._

Blue Pearl blinks and sees herself getting soaked by the water droplets. Despite getting wet, it all feels comforting. Even when she is hearing light footsteps running towards her.

" Blue Pearl!" Pearl calls as the rain falls harder. " Blue Pearl!"

She then stops as she finally sees the gem. She's standing in the sand with her arm stretched high towards the stormy grey sky as the water drips down her arm on the rest of her soaked body. But that's not what Pearl is focused on, She watches the gem look at it with such fascination.

Pearl is shock when she looks at her. This is the first time she has seen this Pearl without fear on her face. Without sadness of any kind. But of pure curiosity and fascination.

Steven runs up to Pearl and sees the other Pearl as well getting soak in the rain.

" Rain." He says. " She likes rain!"

" Strange." He hears Pearl say. " I usually hate it."

" Well she is her own gem." Steven smiles before getting starry eyed. " Rain….. Raina! We should call her Raina!"

" Raina?" Pearl says looking at Steven in confusion.

" Yeah. Because she likes the rain and it's easier other than calling her Blue Pearl."

Pearl looks back at the gem as she mumbles, " Raina."

* * *

 **A bit of a short chapter, but we get a bit of insight on Raina and also we get a new name for her. I just felt that she needed her own name instead of just being called Blue Pearl throughout the entire story. The past will start to develop more.**

 **Anyway. I will be a busy bee tomorrow. So no guarantees on updates. I can't wait for the next chapters and for the show to have the season three finale!**

 **Well have a good day. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

" Look. Steven picked the name." Pearl says to Blue Pearl….no. Raina as she dries herself off with a towel that was given to her. " I had nothing to do with it. If you don't want to be called Raina then we can forget that we even mentioned it.

The Pearl sets the towel aside as she picks up the pencil she was given and writes on the notepad she was given as well, " I'm fine with the name Raina. If you feel it will be easier, I can live with it."

" Well. Alright then… Raina." Pearl says.

Raina looks around the area to see a lot happening around her and Pearl. Amethyst eating from a pile of old moldy food. Which disgusts her as she scrunches her nose. She looks to this kitchen and sees Steven cooking much more edible food with Garnet. She really doesn't understand why these gems like the idea of eating. It's a nuisance more than a luxury. She looks over near where the door is and sees a pink lion is trying to squeeze itself into too small of a box. Which is actually kinda funny.

Ever since Pearl got her inside from the rain, the two of them have started conversing through writing. Well more on Raina's side. Pearl just basically talks to her. It was mostly just some basic stuff like how she was adjusting here and what she thought of them and she was honest about it.

She writes on her notepad her concerns about Garnet and Amethyst and shows it to Pearl.

" Look Garnet is more on stern side and yes she is a fusion but she won't hurt you and she's nice. She's a different kind of fusion. I'll explain to you later. As for Amethyst, she's not that bad once you get to know. Though she drives me nuts with how messy her room is."

Raina writes on her notepad, " Does it have something to do with a smell of rotten fish in the temple?" Adding a look of disgust on her face.

Pearl starts laughing in response. Which surprises Raina. Did she say something wrong?

" I can't believe it! You are similar to me! I know!" Pearl agrees as she tones down her laughing. " I swear! She must have brought another expired fish burrito to the temple again!"

" That's nothing compared to what these group of Rubies did in my former mistress' arena." Raina smirks as she writes before she continued writing to tell her what they did.

Pearl reads the note and turns pale.

" Just how did they manage to get a hold of a cow in the first place?!" She nearly shouts in response.

Raina shrugs before she shivers from the memory.

" It took me over ten days to fix everything." She writes on the notepad.

" Oh you poor thing. Just reading that makes me feel better about Amethyst's… Lifestyle." Pearl says feeling legitimately bad for what Raina was put through.

" Ugh! Pearls." Amethyst groans as she finishes eating her garbage when she looks over to the Pearls. " Bonding over cleanliness."

" Well. I think it's great that they're getting along." Steven smiles. " Especially since Raina is writing now."

" Yeah. Well this is just great! Now I'll have two Pearls berating me!" Amethyst says not looking forward to the idea. " I wish I met another Amethyst."

" It's progress either way." Garnet says. " And honestly, I rather have two Pearls than two Amethysts. Though another Garnet would be nice." She smirk.

" We have to have another Ruby and Sapphire in order to do it." Amethyst says. Garnet face palms her in response. " Hey!"

" You deserved it." Was all Garnet says.

" Maybe another Steven!" Steven suggests which causes the other gems to laugh in response.

Garnet then ruffles his hair as she says, " Now that is going to be even more tricky." Before she hears the ring from the alarm. " The s'mores are up." She declares.

* * *

Rain doesn't understand the concept of movies as some form of entertainment. Why are people in the screen being overdramatic all the time? Why are the fighters doing moves that clearly are not probable to do? It makes no sense to her whatsoever.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to Steven with one of the things he made earlier in his hand.

" You want a s'more?" Steven asks offering it to her.

She scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

" I understand." He says before going back to his movie watching place which on top of Garnet's hair.

She writes down her questions and concerns that she thought about earlier on the notepad before she hands it to Pearl who is sitting next to her beside Steven's bed.

Pearl snorts in response as she says to Raina, " Even to this day, I never got sense of these movies. It's entertainment to humans. Some of these things are not meant to make sense of."

Raina takes back the notepad and writes, " Why?"

" Well. I guess that's part of the wonders of Earth. It's ok to not know or make sense everything. I know it's confusing right now, but it's something you will understand overtime."

She nods and turns her attention back to the movie.

It was a scene where a side character is confronting the villain over his dead friend.

" I trusted you! He was my friend!" He shouts to the villain.

" You shouldn't have ever trusted yourself!" The villain sneers before he throws the blade at the side character. The blade hits him by the hilt and knocks him to the ground before it comes back to the villain.

Raina goes rigid when she hears the words and starts to shake. She wants to turn away but she can't make herself stop watching.

The villain walks up to the other character with his blade in hand. He looks down at him and says, " To think your friend is dead because of you!"

Raina no longer sees the screens as she keeps flashing back in and out of memories. The memories of her getting caught. The violent confrontation. The sword in her own hand. All the gems pinning her down relentlessly. The long brutal interrogation that consists of her beaten up for hours over and over again before she was left in a cold empty cell for her to cry herself to sleep. The trial where everyone pointed their fingers at her and says it was her fault. Everything. She hears nothing but high pitch noise as she starts to shake violently and keep seeing everything she did. Everything she was responsible for.

It was her fault. It was all her fault.

She then is suddenly shaken by someone else and she snaps back to reality to find the main lights are back on and the tv screen was off. She looks straight to see she was being shaken violently in Pearl's arms.

" Raina!" She finally hears Pearl shout. " Raina! Can you hear me!?"

Raina, still shaking, nods in response. Which causes Pearl to breathe a sigh of relief.

" Oh thank goodness." She says.

Raina looks around to see everyone staring at her out of worry. Did she really just had a fit bad enough to draw attention?

" Is she going to be ok?" Steven asks worryingly.

" I'm going to take her back to her room." Pearl says as she helps Raina to her unstable feet. Raina doesn't know she is able to get back to the cell, but she didn't expect Pearl to wrap one of her shoulders around her and support her as they slowly make their way.

The rest of the gems watch in horror as they see Pearl support a delirious Raina as they go through the temple door.

* * *

 **Once again I have underestimated my writing abilities. Another chapter is up for view today and I hope that it shows up on the updates because for some reason, it has not been doing so. Hopefully it will and more people will be able to check this out when they can.**

 **Also. Just so you know. There will not be a romance between Pearl and Raina. I just want to stick more to a sisterly relationship instead of romance. But things will get more interesting with Raina as she starts to open up a bit more about what has happened. At this point though, you guys might already have an idea.**

 **Anyway. Hope you all like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The memories.

Nothing was said between the two Pearls as they went back to the cell. It was clear what had happened was tense and very scary.

Pearl didn't notice it at first, but she when she turn to look at Raina, it was frightening. Rain was shaking and was clutching onto to the midsection of her dress in a very distressed manner. She tried to get her attention, but the other Pearl's eyes looked it was ready to pop out of its socket. Not literally, but it was clear that something was triggered for her to be going into a fit.

Pearl ordered Steven to turn off the tv and to turn on the lights. The rest of the gems then start to take notice that something was clearly wrong with Raina as she also looks like she was about to throw up. Even though she didn't eat anything at all.

Pearl supports Raina as she leads her back into the cell and on to the bed as gently as possible.

" Raina." She says to get the gem's attention. She looks up. A good sign. " Raina can you tell me what happened back there?"

She shakingly pulls out the notepad and writes, " I had a bad flashback."

" I see." Pearl says as she kneels in front of her. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Raina puts the pencil on the pad and hesitates. She doesn't know if she wants to talk about. Or if she can. The memories are just too painful to even bare.

She finally writes slowly " It was just a bad memory."

Pearl sighs and says, " I think it was more than that. I know because pain was a part of my life that I try to forget as well."

Raina writes, " You don't know my pain."

" No. But I know my pain." Pearl says. " And it was still pain nevertheless."

Raina can't believe that she understands. No one can be understanding, but when she looks up at Pearl and sees nothing but honestly in her eyes.

Seeing a person's emotions is what Raina has learned to do and will never forget. She can tell from a truth and a lie. She can see sadness and fear. Also happiness as well. She remembers happiness the most when she was with Jade.

She finally writes on her notepad a part of her truth.

" You probably wonder why I was on that ship." The note says.

" I would like to know." Pearl says.

Raina shakes as she writes the reason behind the whole mess in the first place.

" I was sent to be smashed in the kindergarten. I was convicted of a crime committed on Homeworld. My Diamond gave me the sentence herself." Was what the note says.

Pearl turns pale. Executed? She was supposed to be killed on earth?! She couldn't believe it. Why would they want to do something like this to her. An innocent Pearl. It's unjustified! No. It was wrong!

She then looks back to when she and the rest of the gems found her. It all makes sense. Her fears. The way she completely frozen when Garnet picked her up in order to bring her to the fountain. She thought they were going to kill her because she was expecting to be killed!

She then turns her attention back to Raina.

" Raina. Tell me why." Pearl says as she sees the gem shaking with tears coming out of her eyes. " It's ok. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Raina takes the pencil and writes slowly the words of her crime. The horrible thing that she did that got her determined to be then folds the paper and writes more words on it before handing it to Pearl. Tears threatened to burst out of her eyes.

Pearl reads the words, " Please. I don't want you to look at me when you read this."

" Alright." Pearl looks up and tells her. " I'll go."

She gets up and leaves the cell. Closing the door behind her.

" Pearl?" Garnet says as walks up to her.

" She told me to read this not in front of her." Pearl says as she opens the note. She reads the words and chokes on what she sees.

" Pearl?" Garnet asks out of concern. Pearl says nothing as she hands the note to Garnet for her to read.

Garnet turns pale and shakes from shock as she reads the words.

" I fell in love." Was what the note said.

* * *

It was late. Raina could tell from the quiet manner inside the temple.

No one. Not even Pearl has come to see her ever since she gave her the note. She must have been disgusted by her to even see her. What does it matter anyway? She deserves everything for what she did.

It wasn't like she regretted her falling in love with another gem. She would do it all over again any day and maybe correct the mistakes. So that she and Jade can stay together.

She looks up at the ceiling as more memories keep flooding to her. Only this time she gave up on suppressing them, and lets it play through her head.

 _She was rushing to bring her mistress her usual documents to look through. Unfortunately she was late getting them because of other tasks that she had to do for her mistress. She was only trying to make up for lost time._

 _It was then that she trips and flies down the stairs. She would have gotten herself hurt if it weren't being caught by another gem._

 _" Whoa there." The gem says. " Are you ok?"_

 _Blue Pearl squeaks and bows in front of the Jade._

 _" I'm terribly sorry. Do forgive me my Jade." She says._

 _The Jade laughs in response. Which completely contrasts Blue Pearl's expectations._

 _" Don't worry about. It was a complete accident. I'm glad you're ok. You should see me when I fall. You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She says._

 _Blue Pearl couldn't help but tease a smile._

 _" Hey. That's the first time I made a Pearl smile. You should do it more often." Jade says._

 _" Oh." She says blushing in embarrassment. " If that pleases you my Jade."_

 _" It does, but do it because you want to. Not because I want to." She says._

 _" Oh. I see." Blue Pearl says before she remembers what she was supposed to be doing. " Oh! I have to go. Thank you for your assistance. I must get back to my duties." She says as she bows._

 _She then runs off with the documents in hand, but she feels a heavy weight suddenly bestowed in her chest. Confused if she wants it go away._

Raina blinks as she snaps back to reality before another memory enters her mind. The time when Jade found out she can no longer talk.

 _She been avoiding Jade. She didn't want her to see her like this. Just when she thought she was in the clear as she went down a hallway to do her rounds, she felt someone grab her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her into an empty closet._

 _" It's ok. It's just me." She hears Jade soothing voice say to her._

 _Blue Pearl turns away in shame. She didn't want Jade to see her like this._

 _" Please. Say something. Please tell it isn't true what they did to you!" She begs._

 _Blue Pearl looks up at her with tears filling her eyes. Confirming Jade's worst fears._

 _" I can't believe they did that to you!" Jade shouts in anger for Blue Pearl. " I'll destroy every last one of them! Give them a taste of their own medicine!"_

 _Blue Pearl shakes her head frantically. She doesn't want Jade to get in trouble with the diamonds. Not over her._

 _They found out about her seeing someone through Yellow Pearl. She knew something was off about Blue Pearl and reported the whole thing to her Diamond. Luckily she didn't know who it was that Blue Pearl was seeing and Blue Pearl refused to talk. Even when they threatened, beaten, and eventually went through with the threat of making sure she didn't talk again._

 _" They think they can just do whatever to you and get away with it! I should have protected you! It was my fault!" Jade yells as she summons her war hammer and bashes against the glass like floor._

 _She then feels Blue Pearl touch her face with one hand and takes her hand gently with her other and places it on her small chest. She wants Jade to know that she still loves her and that she doesn't put her at fault. Even when she can no longer say it._

 _Jade calms down and says, " Even without speaking, you still have the most beautiful voice."_

 _Blue Pearl smiles as she leans in and kisses her beautiful Jade._

Raina comes back to reality. Only this time with a small smile on her face. She pulls down her face veil and touches her lips. Remembering the beautiful sensation that was left on them. Even when behind them are wires in her teeth that took away her ability to talk.

* * *

 **Yeah. Pretty dark shit just went down. I got inspired from the one time my uncle broke his jaw and had to wear wires in his teeth. Couldn't eat, drink, or talk for a long time. It drove him nuts. I thought about one day and that's when I thought what if it was use as a punishment. That's how I decided to do Raina for this story.**

 **Anyway. I will be busy to do writing tomorrow. So no update for a few days. Tell me how the story fairs with you so far and what do you want to see come out of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love is beautiful.

Raina tosses and turns on the bed. It's not like she can't sleep. It's just she doesn't want to sleep. Not with so many thoughts going through her head gets up from the bed and goes over to the cell door. She hesitates, but knocks on the cell door. Only to find it open.

Did they forget to lock the door? Who knows? Maybe they deemed her to have a bit of freedom. Either way, she slowlywalks out the cell door and finds the entire temple quiet. Except for loud snoring that sounds like Amethyst. She walks down the same pathway that Pearl led her and eventually come out the temple door to Steven's room.

The place was dark and quiet as well. She hears more of a light snoring and looks up to where it's coming from to find Steven asleep in his bed. She looks out towards the door and is intrigued by how beautiful outside looks from the window beside it. She lets herself go towards door and goes outside.

Even though she was used to night skies on Homeworld. This type of night surpasses in its own way. It didn't have the feeling of efficiency and rationality. It had the feeling of being at peace and _free._

She sighs at the calm breeze that soothes her. Her sigh both relaxed but also sad. Even though there is calm within, there's also emptiness. Everything that made her life worth living is gone and taken from her because of her actions. She feels hollow inside with nothing to ever fill it with.

Raina looks up in the sky. She could see Homeworld's Galaxy from here. In a way, it's beautiful. But it's also frightening. She's glad to be away and far from there, but the fact she could see it still feels like a hit of reality that she might never escape. No matter how far she will go in order to do so.

She hears the door swing open and close. Someone comes up beside her. She looks up and is surprised to see that it's Garnet. She was expecting to see Pearl.

" Look. I know you can't talk, so I will try to communicate as best as I can." Garnet says to her. " I'm mad."

Raina turns away in shame. What she didn't expect was to hear what Garnet said next.

" Not at you. At Homeworld." Garnet says. " What they did to you was wrong."

" I wish you knew what it was like." She thinks. She wish she could tell her of writing it.

She clutches onto her dress just below her gem. A memory comes to her, but instead of just staying in her head, her gems projects it.

The two gems look up and see the projection of an early memory. Raina knows this memory very well.

 _It was Raina attending to her diamond at major gathering. Music was playing. Gems were dancing._

 _She looks up and gulps to see Jade come up to them._

" _What is she doing" She wonders._

" _My Diamond." Jade says as does the hand signal. " I would like a dance with your Pearl."_

" _My Pearl?" Blue Diamond says in curiosity. " For what reason?"_

" _I would like to perform a dance for everyone including you my diamond and I just need a beautiful partner. Your Pearl would surely be suitable."_

 _She looks down at her Pearl sternly before turning her attention back to the Jade._

" _Very well then." Blue Diamond says before she raises her hand to stop the music and have everyone pay attention as Jade comes up to Blue Pearl and says, " Blue Pearl. May I have this dance."_

 _Blue Pearl looks up in shock. A heavy feeling in her chest becomes more apparent. The feelings unfamiliar and new territory that is a mystery to explore._

 _She looks to her Diamond and gets the stern nod of approval. She turns her attention and nods slowly._

 _Jade offers her hand and Blue Pearl slowly takes it and allows herself to be lead to the middle of the ballroom. Which stirs mixed emotions from other gems._

 _She feels Jade get behind her and take her waist with one hand before slowly takes Blue Pearl's hand with her other. Blue Pearl puts her other hand over the hand on her waist._

" _I don't know how to dance." She meekly whispers her confession looking down._

" _You don't have to. Just let me take the lead. Tune them all out. It's just you and me." Jade says._

 _Blue Pearl looks up and feels her anxiety dies down when she lets everyone disappear from her mind. Then without even taking notice, the music starts up and they start to glide on the dance floor._

 _The dance was a beautiful foxtrot. Blue Pearl's feet becomes in synch with Jade's. Despite their different body builds. Which impressed a lot of the gems. Even Blue Diamond. Jade takes a perfect lead as Blue Pearl does a spin. Before Blue Pearl could think as she spins, Jade catches her and is staring right into her eyes with nothing but happiness from them._

 _Blue Pearl was confused. She never felt like this before. She was satisfied with working for Blue Diamond, but she never felt this. The feeling of enjoyment. No. Something beyond it. The feeling of never wanting it to end even though that it has to at some point. She could do this forever._

 _Her thoughts then came to halt when the music ends and they stop. People started clapping in response. She turns to her Diamond and sees her clapping as well._

" _A decent performance Jade." Blue Diamond says. " You even managed to make my Pearl look good."_

" _It was all for your benefit my Diamond." She says before she turns to Blue Pearl. " Thank you for your partnership Blue Pearl." She says._

 _Blue Pearl quickly gathers up her thoughts and curtsies to Jade. " It was honor to dance with you my Jade." She responds._

" _Well. Let us resume the festivities." Blue Diamond declares as the regular party music comes back on and people resume dancing._

 _Blue Pearl feels Jade bump into her and feels a note forced into her hand. She turns around to see Jade leave the ballroom._

 _She unfolds the note and reads the contents, " Let us hope that we will dance again one day."_

 _Blue Pearl holds the note over her gem and sighs with a small smile bestowed on her face._

The projection ends and two gems say nothing.

Raina tears up and quickly brushes them from her eyes with a hand. She remembers that memory so much. That memory is what kept her going even when she had most horrible of days. To see that memory. Let alone someone else see it. It's too much for her.

She then feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up at Garnet. Who herself has tears coming out of her visors. Which shocks Raina. She always thought of that gem as strong and would not let anything get to her. What she did must have been that bad to drive someone like Garnet off the edge.

Raina opens her notepad and writes with shame on her face, " That was the night I fell in love with her. With Jade. You must be very upset with me."

" Upset? Raina. I am about love. I am a fusion out of love Raina. What I saw was not something to make me angry. What I saw was something beautiful." Garnet says.

Raina feels an electric bolt struck and now she feels nothing. Nothing as she writes on her notepad once more and rips the paper and hands it to Garnet.

Garnet looks at the note and feels a sinking feeling her hypothetical stomach as she reads the note.

" How can something be so beautiful when you are the one responsible for your lover being shattered." Was what the note said.

" Raina..." Garnet says as she looks up. Only to find her gone. She sees a figure running on the sand as fast as she could away from the temple. " Raina!" She shouts.

She hears footsteps running up to her and turns around to find everyone standing behind her.

* * *

 **Again. Pretty dark. It will be explained next chapter. Especially with what is going through Raina's head through all of this.**

 **I know you guys want me to update as soon as possible and I am getting them done as fast as I can. Just please take into consideration that I am in the middle of moving across the country because of family reasons. We seriously are racing against the clock to get this done before I start up a new year of school.**

 **Tell me what you think and what you want to see come up in this story. Once again, I'm all ears at this point.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The gems and Steven all split up in different directions out of desperation to find Raina after she ran off. Everyone. Especially Pearl is worried about her since she knows nothing about earth. She could seriously get herself hurt.

" Raina!" Pearl hears many calls from the rest of her team. She theorizes that Raina would get away from the noise.

She runs along the beach. She has a feeling Raina may have not gotten that far. Especially since she is a lot like a child who is not used to her environment.

She finally eyes a small cave and runs up to it. She peers inside to find the blue pearl in the corner of the cave with her face in her hands crying.

" Raina…." Pearl says catching her attention and backs more into the corner like she did when she first woke up. Her entire body shaking in fear.

" It's ok." Pearl says kneeling by the cave entrance. " Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here. I just want to talk."

Raina calms down and looks away in shame.

" I heard everything from Garnet. I know something must've happened to Jade and I believe you know." She says.

Raina starts crying and shaking in response. Pearl slowly comes in a bit closer.

" Raina. I don't know what happened, but I want to know. You don't need to bear this burden anymore. You're free. Homeworld will not hurt you. We won't hurt you. More importantly, we want…. I want to help you. I can't do that unless you tell me." Pearl says.

Raina lifts her head from her hands and takes out her notepad. She then proceeds to write. Pearl can't tell what she's writing given her distance from the gem and how dark the cave is. Eventually she stops and holds out her notepad to Pearl.

Pearl comes up and takes the notepad. It was several pages full and starts reading, " Jade and I have been together for over two thousand years. No one knew about us. We were always secretive and were very careful about our meeting spots and times so no would ever suspect us. We knew it was a risk, but we did it anyway despite what could happen. Every time it made my endless duties to Blue Diamond worth it. I thought no one would ever find out. Until one day, someone did."

Pearl stops reading and looks to Raina and feels nothing but sadness and pity for her. She then looks back and continues reading.

" A Quartz threatened to turn us in. I was afraid. I was afraid for us. I felt like I had no other choice. I summoned my weapon, a short sword, and destroyed her physical form by stabbing her. I looked back to Jade and saw nothing but shock on her face."

Pearl looks at the notepad and at Raina. She was in shock as well. This couldn't be the same Pearl she was looking at. The Pearl who was afraid of practically everything, had the guts to take down a Quartz for love.

She reads the rest of it.

" When the Quartz reformed, she immediately sounded the alarms. Jade went after her and fought with every ounce of strength she had until her form was destroyed and her gem captured. When more gems came, I panicked and I continued to fight against them with I had until I was subdued. I was soon captured as well and hauled to the prison. I thought Jade would tell them what I did. But I never thought she would take the blame for me." The writing became more shaky and unstable with each word.

Pearl looks up and sees Raina shaking as wrapped her arms around her legs. She slowly comes closer towards. When she eventually was practically next to her, she sighs and says, " Raina. I had no idea what you were put through. No one should have to go through what you went through."

Raina takes the notepad and starts writing.

" My mistress always said I was fragile." The note says as Raina writes. " Delicate. Like I would crack under the first gust of wind. But then I met her. When I was with my Jade, I never felt fragile. I felt strong. I felt free. She was bigger than even Jaspers. I could have been crushed in her arms, but she never held me like that. She was always careful yet she embraced me in more love than I can ever handle. It was like my whole life and purpose was spilling out of the cup. I thought no one could ever come between us….."

Raina was now shaking with the pencil in her hand.

" Go on." Pearl tells her.

Blue nods as she shakingly writes the next words on the paper. " Until I saw her shattered pieces."

" Raina…." Pearl tears up.

The note continues. " She was bigger than Jaspers. She was bigger than Jaspers. Yet I saw her gem into small….." The writing stops as the gem drops the pencil and pad when she starts to cry uncontrollably, but she doesn't sob. She just shakes as looks back to that horrible moment.

 _" I will send for my Pearl to clean up this mess." Yellow Diamond says as though Jade never existed._

 _" No. I want my defect to do it. I want her to pick every last piece." Blue Diamond darkly states. Which makes Blue Pearl choke in response as she is held by the Rubies._

 _Yellow Diamond nods and gestures for the Rubies to let Blue Pearl go._

 _But Blue Pearl doesn't move. She can only stare at the small bits of remains of her dear Jade. The only who says she was going to protect her from every bad thing. Only for her to not protect herself._

 _" Pick. Up. The. Pieces." Blue Diamond orders again only this time she gestures the Rubies to hurry up the process and punch her hard in the thigh to make her move._

 _Blue Pearl slowly walks over to the pieces. Each step she made, she felt a mental crack in her gem._

 _She kneels down and pulls out a handkerchief Jade gave from her dress. She doesn't care anymore as she lets her tears spill from her eyes with each piece of gem that she puts on to the rag._

 _" Stand Up." Blue Diamond orders. Blue Pearl stands up slowly without hesitation with Jade for the first time in her arms._

 _" Look at me." Blue Diamond orders. Blue Pearl slowly rises her eyes to her former mistress with tears still her eyes._

 _" I gave you a warning to not seduce anyone. I even made sure you got the message, but look at what this has come to. Because of you." She says in a dangerous low voice. " I thought I chose the right Pearl. Of all Pearls. It seems clear that my judgment was clouded. You know what's going to happen to you."_

 _Blue Pearl nods. Accepting her fate._

 _" If there's any consolation, your remains will be put to use by destroying the earth. I've summoned a Jasper to come collect you. I gave her 'special' orders for you." She says._

 _Blue Pearl grasps her lover's gem pieces in the handkerchief as though it was a lifeline. Nothing seems to matter anymore, but she is determined to hold onto her dear Jade until her last moments._

Raina snaps back into reality as she looks down to find her being held in Pearl's arms. Normally she would flinch or pull back, but she doesn't. She can't explain it, but she needs it.

" Raina…." Pearl says. " I may not know your whole story, but it wasn't your fault. Love has never been understood by Homeworld and it may never be. But what you and Jade had was beautiful. No one deserves to have it taken away."

Raina then suddenly clutches onto Pearl as she continues to cry. Releasing everything. Her anger. Her sadness. Her fears. Everything that held onto her. Pearl doesn't let it bother her as she rubs Raina's back in soothing circles.

Jade is dead. But she's still here. She's still here regardless of what happened. She never thought she would be the one that survives. If she thought one of them were to survive, it would be her that she think of. She was the strong one. She was the one with courage. Yet, it was the Pearl of the relationship that survived. Not her.

" Raina. I know what you went through was nothing short of a tragedy. But you are here. Jade would want you to be free. Homeworld isn't here to hurt you anymore. But only you can decide if you want to be free or still be a prisoner of your own making." Pearl tells her. " I went through it myself and it is hard. But Rose taught me that I can decide my own fate. Everyday became easier to believe. Please understand. You may not know it now, but I promise you that one day you will. Your fate is yours to decide. Not me. Not Homeworld. Not anyone. You are free."

Raina nods through her tears in understanding. Everything that has happened to her and Jade was beyond their control. But now she is in control of herself. She's no one's prisoner anymore and Jade would her to stay like that. Even if she never got to be free with her in the end.

When she finally cries herself out, she feels an overwhelming sense of exhaustion. She releases her grip on Pearl's tunic as she gives into her wants. No. Her need to sleep. She just wants to sleep and finally gets it as she hears footsteps coming towards the cave.

* * *

 **Yeah. Pretty much the saddest thing. I was crying when I wrote this. Not kidding you. When you dive so much into your story, it tends to be emotional. Even for the writer.**

 **Things will pick up. Especially now that Raina's entire past is now known.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Peace and quiet is a gift. After all that has happened to Raina. She's here and enjoying the peace and quiet of being here on earth.

Raina looks out from the porch and sighs as she feels the soothing sea air embrace her. Everything is as good as it can be.

"Hey Raina!" Steven waves for her to come over to where he and Amethyst are. " Come join us."

Raina gives him a small smile and shakes her head. She's fine where she's at right now.

It has been a few days since her major meltdown and she's doing ok. Not great but ok. Right now she's ok with being ok.

She then moans and raises her hand to her cheek. The inside of her mouth has been in pain today. Not severe, but a tightness that keeps getting tighter. She theorizes that it must be the wires in her teeth.

She hasn't told them about the wires. Mostly because she didn't want to scare them or make them have more pity for her. She rather that they think of her as a mute than even more of a tortured animal they already know.

She hears the door open behind her and light feet. She immediately takes her hand away from her cheek as she turns to see Pearl.

" Morning Raina." She greets. " How are you feeling?"

Raina nods in response. Letting her know she's doing fine. Even though her mouth pain is ticking her off.

" Listen. Garnet, Amethyst, and I are about to go on a mission. Do you think you can handle yourself with Steven today?" She asks.

Raina nods. She doesn't need to be babysat.

" Alright then. We'll won't be out too long. Amethyst! Let's go! " Pearl calls to the purple gem as she goes back into the house.

" Ugh. Fine!" Amethyst says as she jogs over to the house.

* * *

Raina moans as she clutches onto her mouth. She keeps trying to subdue her pain by massaging her cheeks. It's been only an hour since the gems left, but she's keeps feeling like it has been an eternity.

She takes her hands from her cheeks when she hears the door open and close as Steven comes in.

" Hey Raina." He greets. She waves back with an annoyed look on her face.

" Are you ok?" He asks out of concern.

She nods despite the tightness in her teeth driving her up the wall as much as when she was in that cell for a long time.

" Let's play a couple of games." He suggests. She nods hoping that it could distract her from her building insanity.

The two actually have a fun afternoon by playing a few games. She didn't grasp a few concepts of the game though. Especially the game Kitchen Calamity. That game is annoyingly complicated, that it's driving her more insane instead of her wires. She wonders if Pearl could make any more sense of this weird game then she can.

" You won!" He exclaims as she moves her game piece to the end. " You're almost as good as Garnet. She wins all the time. When she's not going easy on anyone. She finally might have a worthy opponent…. Raina?" He says when he notices the Blue Pearl.

Despite her efforts to keep her pain to herself, her throat starts to hurt and she moans in response to the point that she doesn't even care if Steven notices anymore.

" Raina?" Steven asks. " Is something wrong?"

She tries to respond, but finds herself not being able to breath. Gems don't need to breathe, but Raina has forgotten about that and feels like she's dying when she can't get herself to breathe. She starts to hyperventilate and claws at her throat. Which indicates to Steven that something is wrong with her.

" Raina. You need to tell me what's wrong." He says handing her the notepad and pencil.

She takes her hand from her throat for a second to violently bat the notepad out of Steven's hands and hyperventilates more angrily.

Steven doesn't know what's going on and he's very scared. She's clearly in pain. Then he notices something in her moans. She's repeating the noises like a recorder. No. Something else. He realizes what she's trying to do.

" You're trying to tell me something!" He exclaims as he listens more carefully to her moans. It's very muffled, but he's just able to make out words.

"Help me. Wires" Is what he is making out from her.

" Wires?" He says before he notices something shining through her veil. " I'm sorry." He says before he rips off her veil to reveal metal wires in distressed gem's teeth.

" The wires. That's why you can't talk!" He says. " I don't understand. What do you want?"

She says in a frantic but muffled voice, " Take them out!" Before she starts whining and scratches begin to appear on her neck from her clawing at it.

" I don't know how!" He says frightened for her before he hears the warp pad. " Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" He yells desperately.

" Steven!" Pearl says frantically noticing the scared boy. " What's wrong!?"

" It's Raina! She's freaking out!" He shouts.

" Raina?" Pearl says before she looks over to see Raina rocking herself on the couch and clearly having another fit. Only this one was worse than the last time.

" Raina." Pearl says coming up to the gem. " Try to calm down."

But it makes it worse as she's freaking out. The more she freaks out, the tighter the wires seem to feel. It's becoming a point that makes out a muffled scream and choking sounds. Like something's preventing her to scream. Which is what Pearl notices. If she can scream, even muffled, then she can talk. It's then Pearl notices something silver shiny in her mouth.

" Are those…." She says before she runs up to Raina and sees the metal wires in her teeth and gasps in horror. " They are! Garnet! Amethyst! Help me hold her still!"

Garnet comes up behind her and wraps her arms around the gems body tightly. This only freaks Raina even more and causes her to struggle violently.

Garnet leans back and sits her and Blue Pearl on the floor to get more leverage while Pearl looks through the kitchen for something.

" Steven. Amethyst. Get her legs." She instructs them. The two of them pin down her thrashing legs.

" Pearl. What are you doing?!" Steven shouts.

" There's wires in her teeth. It's no wonder why she isn't talking. She can't! She's having a panic attack and I know what I need to do. " Pearl says before she finally finds a pair of small wire cutters.

She comes over and kneels at the thrashing gem.

" Raina. Raina!" She shouts to get attention. It makes gem look at her, but she continues whining through her wires. " Listen to me. I'm going cut the wires out, but you need to hold still for a second."

She nods furiously and tries to hold still as Pearl proceeds to cut the wires that held her teeth together for as long they did as she continues to whine.

When she cuts the last of them, Raina feels a flood of air coming through her mouth as her teeth separate.

" Well. You must be feeling much better." Pearl smiles.

Raina breathes a couple of breaths before she starts screaming very loudly.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..." She screams.

" Man. She's got a pair of lungs on her! Did we do the right thing?!" Amethyst shouts as both She and Steven cover their ears.

" It's ok." Pearl says. " Just let her scream. Let her scream all she wants."

" I can't imagine how long she was like this." Garnet says as she releases the gem.

When Raina finally stops screaming, tears shed from her eyes as she could finally breathe out of her mouth for the first time in a long time.

She couldn't believe it. The last bits of feeling like a prisoner. Gone.

After a few more breaths, she opens her mouth. Only this time to let these gems know what she has to say.

" I...I... Real...ly... Hate... That... game..." She talks for the first time. Her voice sounds strain and very tired. It took a lot of effort to get them out. But it was more than worth it and she won't let anyone take it away from her again.

Then suddenly unexpected happens. The gems start laughing. They can't help but find her choice of first words hilarious.

" It's official. She's a crystal gem alright." Garnet says in amusement.

After a moment for Raina to think about what she says, she can't help but start chuckling. What was she thinking? It was long before the chuckling turn to pure laughter. A sound that is completely unfamiliar to the gems hearing from her, but soon forgotten as they joined in.

* * *

 **Hey sorry about not updating for almost a week. I have been very busy with my family moving. Now things are finally calming down a bit and I can be able to do some writing. Hopefully will have this story finished by the end of the week. Thanks for your patience you guys.**

 **This breakdown scene was inspired from Meredith's Panic attack scene on the show "Grey's Anatomy". Not a show I really watch, but the scene really fits for my character.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Moving on.

" This is really good." Raina says as she sips tea for the first time. It's apparently called green tea.

" There are many types. Jasmine. Earl grey. But I usually prefer the Oolong." Pearl says. " It's the closest thing I'll ever get to eating."

" Yeah." She says before tucking a hair strand back into her headband. She has made some changes to her appearance since she had the wires taken out.

She still wears her dark blue dress, but the blue ribbon around her body is repurposed to be a headband instead. Most of her messy blue hair is pushed back. Revealing her face for the first time. Which looks exactly like Pearl's. Only a small section is not behind the headband and lays on the center her forehead where Pearl's gem is. Her face is definitely something the gems are trying to get used to. If anyone didn't know any better, you would say that she and Pearl twins.

The long gloves she wore are now gone and she no longer wears that veil that covered half of her face. To be honest, Raina never liked the veil. It was heavy on her face, but it would cover the wires in her mouth. Now that wires were gone, she has no need for it anymore.

Her voice was also a big change as well. She sounds a lot like Pearl, but her tone is completely different. It's lower, but also softer. She also speaks slower too.

The crystal temple door opens to find a frantic Amethyst with a rag across her face. Her up in a ponytail and rubber gloves on her hands.

" Where is it?! Where is it?!" Amethyst runs up to the Pearls.

" Where's what Amethyst?" Pearl asks tempted to smile.

" The cleaning supplies! Pearl! There's a stench in my room that is making my nose fall off!" Amethyst yells.

" I don't believe this Amethyst." Pearl makes a fake amused gasp with Raina not helping with her chuckles. " You said there is nothing wrong with a stink here and there." Pearl recalls words from Amethyst from the past.

" I can't take it anymore!" She shouts. " The stench in my room has reach new levels! New levels!"

" Fine. They're in the lower kitchen cabinets." Pearl says before Amethyst makes a run into the kitchen and grabs all the cleaning supplies from the bottom cabinets before running back into her room armed in hand. Almost bumping into Garnet on the way.

The door closes behind her and Garnet makes her way over to the Pearls.

" Alright. Why does the temple reek and whose idea was this?" She asks them.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Pearl says almost too calmly with a smile on her face as she sips her tea.

Garnet raises an eyebrow. She isn't fooled by this. Only the two of them would come up with something like that.

" Alright fine." Raina confesses. " Pearl was complaining about Amethyst's room, so I may have come up with a way to motivate Amethyst into reorganizing her room."

" By using a stink bomb?" She says.

" Yep." Raina. " That was how I took care of the rubies whenever they made my job harder. The one thing I learned about dealing with those rubies is that you have to get them to want to do your bidding by giving them a motivation they can't ignore."

" I see. And are you planning to do this Amethyst often?" She asks sternly .

" Don't worry. I'll probably keep it to maybe once every ten years. When her room gets really bad." She says.

Garnet looks at her sternly before she says, " Alright then." Before walking away.

Pearl sighs, " I'm jealous. I should have thought of that when Amethyst joined the team. Would have made things easier."

" Yeah." Before Raina sighs deeply. Sounding a bit sad.

" What is it?" Pearl asks out of concern. " Are you still having flashbacks?"

" I'll always have them, but…. I can manage them. And I just have to remember the good ones." She says.

" You know you can always talk to me if it gets out of hand." Pearl says.

" I know that. That's why I want to show you something. I don't know how else to explain." Raina sets the tea cup on the coffee table and digs into her dress pocket. She slowly puts the item onto the table.

" A handkerchief?" Pearl says as she unfolds the crumpled up fabric to find shattered light green gem pieces. She understands immediately of what they were.

" It's Jade. Isn't it?" Pearl asks looking at the Pearl.

" I never wanted to leave her behind. If I was going to be shattered, I wanted to make that I wasn't alone. I kept her with me since she was taken from me." Raina says brushing away her tears.

"Raina. Follow me. And take Jade with." She says as she gets up from the couch and offers a hand that Raina takes with Jade's gem in her other hand as she follows Pearl once again to the temple door. The door opens to find a strange room with bubbled gems in here.

" What is this place?" Raina asks.

" This is where we put the corrupted gems at. There's also a few shattered gems as well. You can have Jade in here if you want. She can be safe here and one day we might even be able to save her. I can't promise anything though, so I'll understand if you don't want to."

Raina looks up at the bubbles and looks back at her Jade. She wants nothing more than to keep Jade with her, but Jade would not want her to carry on like this. She would not want Blue to have shouldered this kind of burden. Even if Blue wanted to.

Raina pours the Jade pieces from the rag into the palm of her hand before she forms a light blue bubble.

" I love you. I will always love you. Even in death, our love goes on." Raina quietly says to the bubble in her hands. Her hands shake as she raises it up to the ceiling and lets the remains of her beautiful love slide from her hands.

Pearl comes up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. The two watch in silence as the bubble floats higher and higher till it disappears from sight.

" Pearl?" Raina says.

" Yes Raina." She says.

" I want to learn how to fight."

Pearl looks at Raina in shock and has a bad feeling, " Raina. I understand that you might want revenge, but it will do more damage than help."

" I don't want revenge." Raina says. Which shocks Pearl even more. " And I'm not doing this for myself either. I'm not only one who was scared. There are gems on Homeworld like me who are scared. Gems on Homeworld like Jade that have lost their lives to protect their lovers from the Diamonds. I want to do something that I have never done in the past. I'm going to stand up against Homeworld and fight for those who can't. I might still be scared, but not of Homeworld. I'm not going to let control me again. Will you please teach me to fight?"

Pearl tears up as she smiles and says, " Sometimes we even sound the same."

" We might as well be what Steven calls us. The S word." She says.

" Sisters." Pearl explains.

Raina looks up at the bubbles," Yeah. Sisters."

* * *

 **Yeah. It's the final chapter. It's short but it pretty much ends everything on the note I wanted to end on. Sorry that I haven't updated. I was having a severe depression and anxiety attack for almost a month. It got me pretty hard and now I'm just starting to come out of it.**

 **Thanks for allowing me to share this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and thank you for your patience.**

 **I also have started a spin off/sequel to this story. Check it out. It's called Enraged.**


	11. Announcement Please Read

**Hey guys. It's Adazula. I just want to tell you all thank you for reading Trapped and to please read this message if you want see more of this.**

 **I just want to let you guys know that I have started a spin off/sequel to this story and it's now available. It's called** **Enraged** **. It's going to have Raina in the story but she's not the main character. But she will have some role in it. The main character is another new gem by the name of Howlite and she is definitely different from Raina.**

 **I decided to do this instead of just a sequel because it's something I wanted to do for a bit which is continuing a story from a new point of view and adding other issues into the mix. Which is what I am planning to do with Howlite. Don't worry. Raina is not completely shoved in the corner. It's just this isn't her story.**

 **I hope you guys will find it in your time to go and check it out. Please give me outlook on what I have so far and give ideas on what you want to see. Thank you for reading** **Trapped** **. I hope to hear from you guys more in** **Enraged.**


End file.
